


Ontae Drabble #1

by minhosdaughter



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosdaughter/pseuds/minhosdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki thought he'd make the most of his alone time by catching up on some reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ontae Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is literally the 2nd fic i've ever written in my life, please be gentle with me

It’s not often that Jinki finds himself not busy with a schedule or practice or recording, and even less often when the dorm is quiet enough to actually focus on himself. Taking advantage of this rare opportunity, he decided to actually read that book his mom sent him a couple of birthdays ago. He used to enjoy reading a lot, but recently he just hasn’t been able to find the time. Today was quiet though so he settled on the couch, laying mostly horizontally but propped up on the side and began. 

His eyes flittered over the pages for who knows how long before the door opened. Jinki was so absorbed in the book he didn’t even register the quiet “hyung?” called out to him. It wasn’t until Jinki felt his arm being raised and another warm body squirming it’s way under that he finally looked away from the page. 

“Taemin, the couch isn’t big enough for us both” he said amused

“Sure it is hyung, I’m very thin. Besides, I’ve missed you.” He replied.

Jinki continued smiling fondly and shifted to put the book away when Taemin stopped him. “Hyung, read to me please?” he asked softly

“Taemin, I’m half way finished there’s no way you’d be able to keep up with the story.”   
“Doesn’t matter, I just like to hear your voice, hyung.”And with the softest smile on Taemin’s face, Jinki knew there was no use resisting. “Ok fine, but no complaining or asking a million questions because you don’t understand” he teased. 

“Deal”

And so Jinki began reading aloud, surprisingly more into it than he thought he’d be. He kept reading until he heard soft snores coming from in front of him. 

“Brat” he murmured fondly under his breath. And as if subconsciously knowing he was being mentioned, Taemin shifted in closer to Jinki’s chest. 

Jinki softly kissed the top of Taemin’s head and continued reading his novel.


End file.
